Clinafloxacin is a potent fluoroquinolone antibacterial agent that is being developed for treatment of nosocomial and serious infections. Clinical studies suggest that Clinafloxacin decreases blood glucose concentration immediately following dosing and that central nervous system symptoms may be due to hypoglycemia. This study determines which aspects of normal glucose regulation and homeostasis are affected by clinafloxacin administration.